


Comforting Words

by deadgranger



Series: Paulkins Chat Fics [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Community: HPFT, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: A series of snapshots over time with texts between Paul and Emma. Sometimes comforting words on a screen are all that is needed. Other times, actions speak louder than words ever could.





	Comforting Words

Paul’s watch buzzed, waking him up. He groaned and cracked an eye to read his watch face; it was 2:16 a.m., and he had four new messages from Emma. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned over to the nightstand to grab his phone. 

Emma: hey  
Emma: are u still awake  
Emma: i don’t wanna walk all the way down the hallway  
Emma: but i figured it’s worth a shot if u are

Paul: What is it?  
Paul: Are you still in the living room studying?

Emma: oh thank god u are awake  
Emma: ...well i’m obviously not in bed w u rn am i?  
Emma: i’m freaking out about my biology final  
Emma: i’m totally going to fail tomorrow  
Emma: i don’t know shit

Paul: Hey, you’re not going to fail.  
Paul: You’re going to get the highest score in the class, and you know why?

Emma: y?

Paul: Because you’re the smartest person in that class.  
Paul: Hidgens knows that, and you need to believe it too.

Emma: thanks, Paul  
Emma: i’ll try to sleep soon  
Emma: but no promises

Paul: How about you finish studying in ten minutes and come to bed and then tomorrow night after your final we can do whatever you’d like?  
Paul: The only stipulation is that you can’t talk about your final or the class at all. 

Emma: does ‘do’ include u, Paul? ;) 

Paul: ………. 

Emma: admit it u wanted me to go there so u didnt have to

Paul: Sorry I’m asleep now. 

Emma: love u babe

Paul: Love you too, Em.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma: Paul  
Emma: Paul  
Emma: Paul  
Emma: Paul!!!

Paul: Let me guess, Hidgens already has your final grades up?

Emma: yeppppp

Paul: Well? How’d you do?

Emma: i got an a!  
Emma: Hidgens said i had the highest score in the class  
Emma: and that he was proud of me  
Emma: then i ran bc i didnt know how to respond to that

Paul: I told you you would be fine, Em!  
Paul: I’ll see you at home in an hour and a half.  
Paul: Any requests for food tonight?

Emma: u  
Emma: ;) 

Paul: Any requests for actual food tonight?

Emma: youre no fun Paul  
Emma: ….but id be okay with italian

Paul: Okay, I’ll pick some up on my way home from work.   
Paul: And remember no talking about your final when I get home!  
Paul: Or the terms of our agreement are voided and that means no fun for you! 

Emma: damn u r ridiculous Paul  
Emma: y am i dating u again  
Emma: and living with u

Paul: Because you love me and you agreed to go out on a date with me two years ago?

Emma: ...touché  
Emma: see u at home *kissy face*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Paul got home from work with dinner in hand and opened the door to the apartment, he nearly fell over from the impact of Emma jumping on him. 

“Hi Em,” he choked out, focusing on not dropping their dinner. “Can you let me put the food down on the table before you attack me, at least?”

Emma released her grip on him and stepped back sheepishly, a blush creeping up her neck. “Sorry, I just got excited.” 

“Mhmm,” Paul said, setting the bag of food on the table before bending down to give her a kiss. 

She kissed back aggressively, reaching up to link her arms around his neck and secure him to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet, swinging her around gently before setting her back down and breaking the kiss. Emma bit her lip as he returned to his full height. 

“I know exactly what you want to do but I am also very hungry right now so eat first, and then that later,” Paul commanded. 

“Fine,” Emma pouted, sitting down at the table. 

It was the fastest time they’d eaten a meal in a while. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Paul: What time do you get off work tonight?

Emma: uhh  
Emma: 8 but probably closer to 9 bc closing w Zoey

Paul: Okay, I’ll have dinner ready when you get home.  
Paul: Just send me a text when you’re leaving Beanies.

Emma: yessir 

~*~*~later~*~*~

Emma: leaving beanies now  
Emma: should be home in ten

Paul: Okay, thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma: Paul  
Emma: can u pls pick me up   
Emma: i regret my decision to go out with Melissa and Zoey  
Emma: i forgot it’s not fun if you’re not drinking too  
Emma: and some creepy asshole is hitting on me and not getting the fuckin picture  
Emma: clearly i’m not intimidating enough

Paul: I’ll be there in five minutes.

Emma: thank u, babe

Paul arrived at the bar and parked the car in the nearly full lot, deciding to go in rather than just have Emma come outside. He walked in and found the three women perched at one of the tall tables with drinks in front of them. Zoey was flirting heavily with a young guy who looked very much like he’d rather be in a craft brewery than a small-town bar. Emma was facing away from him, with Melissa next to her. Paul could tell Emma was extremely tense by the way her shoulders were pulled back and her angle towards Melissa. The guy trying to hit on her was definitely not getting the picture. 

He took a breath and marched over, putting his arm around Emma’s shoulders.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Paul said by way of introduction, leaning down to give Emma a lingering kiss. 

She melted into it, pressing herself into his body for effect. “Hey, babe. You didn’t miss much,” she replied, shooting the asshole a pointed look. 

The guy raised his hands in defeat and slouched off, defeated. 

“Nice work, Paul,” Melissa said, smiling at him. 

“Thanks, Melissa. Do you want to leave too or are you going to stay with Zoey?” Paul asked. 

“Oh, I’ll leave with you if that’s alright. I think she’s fine, she’s been texting me about this guy for the last three weeks,” Melissa said quietly, inclining her head towards the pair. 

“Okay, well, let’s head out then so that creepy guy doesn’t come back around,” Emma said. 

“Bye Zoey,” Melissa said, giving her a little wave before the three of them left the bar and got into Paul’s car. 

After dropping Melissa off at her apartment, the drive back home was quiet. They walked up the stairs to their apartment hand in hand, only dropping it so Paul could unlock the door. 

Paul had just finished changing into shorts and a t-shirt for bed when he felt Emma snaking her arms around his middle from behind. 

“Oh, hey Em,” he said. 

“Thanks for coming to get me, I really didn’t want to be at that bar any longer than I had to be,” Emma said. 

“Hey, as soon as you said creepy asshole I was there,” Paul responded, turning around so he could embrace her. 

“Well, I’d just like to show you my appreciation more fully,” Emma murmured silkily, sliding her hands up to link around his neck.

She leaned up to kiss him and pulled him with her to the bed. Paul willingly followed her down. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well folks, I just wanted to do another chatfic, so here it is! This had some heavier dialogue bits in it, but oh well. As always, please let me know your thoughts in a comment! :)
> 
> ~Madi


End file.
